A Cursed Life
by LovelessUchiha
Summary: Kara Hatake, a softspoken new student at Kaibara High School, she has problems of her own, she thought she was alone 'till she met the Sohmas. [First Fic]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You have a new classmate," yelled Miruka-sensei over the giggling of girls.

The door slid open and a girl came in.

"Welcome..." Miruka started saying.

"Hatake Karashi," I said completing her sentence.

"Yes, well she just got transferred to Kaibara a year early," continued Miruka.

"What does that mean?" A girl said from the back of the classroom.

_'Are these people slow or something?'_ I thought to myself.

"Well Karashi-kun is really supposed to be in her last year of middle school, but she was a little ahead of her classmates so she got sent here." Miruka finished smiling at me, I didn't smile back.

I took a look around the classroom and was shocked to find boys everywhere. I never went to a school with boys before. I didn't let that bother, so I went to the middle of the classroom and look a seat behind a boy...or girl with blond hair.

"Hallo, I'm Momiji Sohma," said the person in front of me.

"Err; hi...are you a boy or girl?" I asked softy looking away.

"Boy, I just look good in a girl's uniform," he answered happily smiling.

"Oh," I said looking down at my book afraid of what to say to Momiji, the first boy I have ever talked to other than my nii-san.

For some strange reason, some girls were looking at me as if I was lucky. I ignored everyone including Momiji who had just turned back in his seat.

After finishing the work that Miruka-sensei assigned I put the books in my bag and put my earphones on under my long silver and black hair. Once the bell rang for lunch I sped out of the classroom before anyone had even gotten off their chair.

I put my bag into my locker and went outside to relax my nerves. As I was walking around the yard a felt someone touch me. I yelped.

I saw Momiji's lips moving and removed my earphones. "What?" I whispered, trying to recover from my scare.

"Sorry, Karashi-chan, I didn't mean to scare you," apologized the older boy.

"It's alright," I replied as I started walking away. 'Just don't do it again.' I added to myself.

"Wait," yelled Momiji running after me. "Come eat with me and my friends."

"No, thank you Momiji-san." I stated firmly.

"Oh, alright maybe next time then?" He said smiling as he walked away.

"Yeah, maybe." I said to myself before putting my earphones on.

* * *

"What took you so long Momiji-kun?" asked Tohru Honda.

"I was trying to get this new girl Karashi Hatake to eat lunch with us, I think I frightened her, she was listening to music." Momiji answered sitting down with the group.

"Oh, yeah that girl with the silver and black hair," Haru commented lying down.

"Awww, she's all alone poor her, did you invite her for next time?" Tohru asked.

"Ja, I did but she seems scared of me," Momiji sulked.

"Everyone is afraid of a hyper annoying runt!" Kyo Sohma stated hitting Momiji on the head.

"WAHHH, Kyo hit me," cried Momiji too Tohru.

"Would you stop hitting him, Yuki Sohma stated sneering at his orange-haired cousin.

"You wanna fight you dirty rat!" yelled Kyo furiously.

"Orangey calm down," laughed Arisa Uotani.

"Shut-up you damn bitch!" Kyo yelled at Arisa.

BBRRRRRRRRINNNG!

"Lunch is over," sighed Yuki.

The others cleaned up and departed. Yuki was last and then he wandered of to his next class.

"Sohma-senpai, how are you today?" squealed a first year.

"I'm fine and you?" Yuki answered sighing.

"Fine!" squealed the red-faced girl.

"I must go to my next class, sorry," Yuki said leaving. _'Some girls are just plain weird,'_ Yuki thought to himself shivering.

* * *

I entered my classroom late after lunch. Everyone looked at me.

"Karashi, are you aware that you are 15 minutes late for class?" asked Miruka-sensei.

I nodded to answer her question.

"Do you have a tongue?" Miruka asked.

My hair fell over my eyes and I whispered, "Hai."

"Alright go to your desk and do pages 12-15 in your math textbook," she said marking me late on her attendance sheet.

I went back to my seat and sighed. I read the pages and sighed, this math is just so stupid that even I can't do it.

"Are you stuck?" Asked Momiji out of nowhere at it startled me.

"Could you stop doing that?" I whispered.

"Eh, sorry...well are you stuck?" he asked again.

"No, this stuff just pisses me off, it's so stupid," I answered softly.

"Do you always talk like you're whispering?" Momiji asked smiling.

"Hai, I do...I always have," I replied.

"Oh, well do you remember my name?"

"Err, yes Momiji-san."

"Nein don't call me san, its just Momiji!" he said loudly.

"Oh, well do your work," I whispered and then I did my math work. I looked up to see Momiji singing softly while doing his work. Once I was done I went to my locker to put my books away.

"Hold it right there!" stated a boy with glasses.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"I'm your Student Body President Makoto Takei!" continued Makoto Takei. "Your hair is unacceptable! Black and silver how atrocious."

I lowered my head and wished that he would go, 'How dare he tell me that my hair is unacceptable!' I thought miserably.

"Well what is your name or are you deaf?" Takei asked.

"Would you shut up?" asked a boy with white and black hair.

"Ah, Hatsuharu Sohma your hair as well its white and black, and your extensive accessorizing is indecent." Takei stated.  
'He's a Sohma. Is he related to Momiji?' I thought to myself.

"Well, my hair colour is real there's nothing I can do about it-" Hatsuharu started saying.

"How could that be when your roots are black?" Takei shrieked.  
_  
__'That's because I'm the cow you mooron,'_ Haru thought to himself.

"You don't even wear the uniform properly!" Takei said again.

_'What the hell is this guy's problem?'_ I thought to myself hating him.

"Mr. President it really is his natural hair colour." A boy with short silver hair said.

"Yuki Sohma-kun you're looking lovely that aside how could you say that when his roots are clearly black?" Takei demanded.

"It really is complicated," a girl with brown hair replied.

"Oh-ho!" Takei demanded Takei.

"Shut the hell up, you're really pissing me off. Quit acting like you're king of the mountain...you arrogant son of a bitch. Let me ask you this if I wear a three-piece suit, does it mean I won't resort to Blackmail? If I won't pierce my ears, does it mean I won't break someone's heart? IF MY HAIR IS BLACK AND SHINY, DOES IT MEAN I WON'T KILL YOU! Who the hell do you think you are? You think you're GOD? WELL? DO YOU?" yelled Hatsuharu.

'Oh he's snapped to his black side,' thought Yuki to himself about Haru.

"That's incredible! Say something, GOD! Make a sound!" yelled Hatsuharu shaking president Takei.

"Hat-su-haru-san..." began the girl named Tohru.

"Tohru Honda-kun, I demand legitimate evidence that your hair is indeed natural!" mumbled Takei.

"Fine!" yelled Hatsuharu, dragging the president behind him into the male washroom.

_'Is he going to show him?'_ thought Yuki to himself.

'Who are these people?' I thought to myself.

"Err, the evidence is irrefutable, there are things I yet to comprehend." Mumbled Takei coming out of the washroom.

'He showed him!' Yuki thought to himself.

"I will be back!" yelled Takei walking away.

"What did you show him to prove that it's your natural hair colour?" asked Tohru.

"Do you really want to know? We could do it with out actually embracing." Hatsuharu said with his fingers on Tohru's face.

BAM!

The boy with silver hair smacked Hatsuharu down. I quickly walked away and out of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked around the area to find an after school job. Which I really need because I ran away from home.

BANG!

"Gomen Nasai!" apologized Tohru pulling me off from the ground.

"That's okay," I replied whispering.

"Do you need a job?" asked Tohru.

"Hai," I replied.

"You can work with me housekeeping at this building." Tohru said smiling.

I nodded following her into the building. After changing into a blue uniform we went into a room to wash the floor.

"TOHRUUU!" yelled Momiji from in the room. "EH, KARA-CHAN you work here?" he added after noticing me.

"Hai, I began today, what brings you here Momiji-kun?" I whispered.

"My vati, owns this building, I come here to help Tohru sometimes." he answered smiling.

"EH, I'm sorry I'm Tohru Honda, and you are?" Tohru asked.

"I already know who you are and I'm Karashi Hatake," I replied softly.

"Karashi-kun you know me? EH?" Tohru said confused.

"I saw you today at school when this Hatsuharu snapped." I whispered.

"EH! I didn't see you! I'M SORRY!" cried Tohru.

"It's alright Tohru-kun," I replied. _'This girl is so strange.'_ I added to myself silently.

"Kara-chan, Haru is our class, didn't you see him?" Momiji asked brushing the floor.

"Really, I never noticed him." I replied scrubbing the floor.

"He sits one seat behind you in the row beside the window." laughed Momiji.

"Oh," I replied.

Before I knew it the job was done and it was time to leave.

I noticed Hatsuharu-san leaning against a pole. _'What's he doing here?' _I asked myself silently.

"Haru is here for me, sayonara Tohru-chan, Kara-chan!" smiled Momiji walking up to Haru, after they went on their way.

"Tohru-san are you going home alone?" I asked softly.

"Iie, I'm waiting for Yuki-kun…eh there he is now!" Tohru said waving at the silver-haired teen.

"Gomen, Honda-san I was caught up at school," Yuki said walking up.

"It's okay Yuki-kun, this is Karashi Hatake-kun," Tohru said pointing at me.

"Konnichiwa Hatake-san," Yuki stated politely.

"Konnichiwa Sohma-senpai," I whispered bowing.

"Would you like us too walk you home Karashi-kun?" asked Tohru.

"Iie, iie that's all right I like walking home alone," I said softly.

"Sayonara," I said walking slowly away.

"Sayonara!" Yuki and Tohru stated after me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked into class an hour late.

"Hatake Karashi, you are late!" stated Miruka, 'And she is supposed too be a top student!' she thought to herself.

"Gomen, I got lost," I lied, walking to my seat behind Momiji. 'Will he say hello?' I thought to myself.

"Guten Morgen, Kara-chan!" smiled Momiji.

"Nani?" I whispered befuddled.

"Its means 'Good Morning' in German, I'm half German and half Japanese," he answered smiling.

'Why is it so easy and fun to talk to Momiji?' I asked myself silently.

"Oh I never knew that," I replied.

Someone started knocking on the door, then it slid open and there stood President Takei.

"Sorry for interrupting, but may I please talk to Hatake-kun?" he asked smiling.

"Hai, on you go Karashi," Miruka stated.

I got up and walked out of the classroom. Takei looked up at me and smiled. My insides turned cold, I hate when people smile like that at me.

"I have been told that you were late today and I'm here to tell you that you have detention after school."

"Eh!" I couldn't believe my ears. "Alright," I stated sadly.

I walked back into class walked to my seat.

"What's wrong?" Momiji asked.

"Nothing," I whispered, lying.  
"Pages 25-35 in your math textbooks, do it now or else," stated Miruka-sensei.

I took one look at the math work and groaned.

"Hatake, you always groan when you do math...why is that?" asked a boy.

I shrugged whispering, "I don't know."

The boy smirked and said, "I know why."

"Oh, why then?" I asked softly.

"You love math like, you love having-" the boy had started saying until a black and white haired teen smacked him one at the back of the head.

I couldn't believe my ears. It was so mind shattering. 'That can't happen to me ever,' I thought sadly to myself.

"Hatsuharu, come up here," stated Miruka, after Neji spoke to her.

He walked up to the front of the classroom and shrugged then went back to his seat.

BRRRRRINNNG!

* * *

The lunch bell went and I walked out of the classroom with my ear phones in my ears as usual. I stopped at my locker to but my schoolbag in it. After closing the door I gave a yelp. I took one earpiece out.

"Momiji-kun, could you please stop appearing out of nowhere?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I'm sorry, well are you going to eat lunch-" Momiji started saying but I cut him off.

"Iie, not today Momiji-kun maybe another day," I stated softly yet firmly.

"Eh, okay." Momiji said walking away.

"Where were you Momiji?" asked Yuki.

"With Kara-chan, she still doesn't want to come eat with us." Momiji sulked.

"Shut up runt!" stated Kyo bonking his younger cousin's head.

"WAHHHH! KYO HIT ME!" cried Momiji.

"Here, Uo-chan, Hana-chan try some of this new recipe that I made," Tohru said handing her best friends some food.

"Yummm, Tohru this is great," exclaimed Arisa Uotani.

"I knew this would taste good," stated Saki Hanajima.

"Course you knew, you psychic freak," stated Kyo.

"Shut up ORANGEY!" stated Arisa.

"WANT TOO FIGHT YOU BITCH?" Kyo yelled standing up.

"Don't let her temp you, baka." Yuki stated sighing.

"WHY YOU DIRTY RAT!" yelled Kyo.

BRRRRINNNNNNG!

"Too late BAKA, lunch is over." Yuki said leaving.

"See you at work Tohru!" Momiji said heading of to class.

* * *

When the Sohmas entered the classroom, I was already in my seat listen to music under my long hair. Long hair is useful if you know how to use it. Miruka-sensei still hadn't come back from lunch.

"When is Miruka-sensei going to come back?" whined a girl.

"Don't know, maybe Hatake can replace Miruka since she is obviously is smarter then the rest of us to be staring off into space," sneered Neji looking my way.

Since I was listening to music I could hear him, but I sure can see him staring at me. I sighed and lowered my head on the table, I yawned I hadn't slept last night might as well take a nap.

**_

* * *

_****_"STUPID GIRL, how did you ever get placed in me?" _**

**_"I'm sorry mommy…" A 5 year old Kara whispered from under the table._**

**_"Get out of there and receive you're punishment!" _**

**_"Daddy, I didn't do anything," the little girl whispered, crawling from underneath the table._**

**_The man laughed and kicked his daughter. _**

**_The little girl sobbed backing away into a corner._**

**_Her mother sighed left the room._**

**_"Don't you dare talk back to me filthy beast," stated the man grabbing his daughter and shaking her. _**

**_The man dropped the little girl on the ground and whipped her with his belt until she bled, then left._**

**_"Gomen," the girl cried._**

**_POOF_**

**_The little girl transformed..._**

* * *

"Kara-chan, Kara-chan are you alright?" stated Momiji worriedly, touching me.

I flinched at his touch. I felt moisture around my eyes. I was crying.

"Why are you crying Kara-chan?" whispered Momiji.

"In my dream, I lost my rabbit…" I lied.

"Eh, poor you." Momiji said. 'But why were you shaking then?' he thought to himself.

"Sorry I'm late," Miruka stated entering the classroom. "I had a sudden meeting."

I stopped shaking but my insides were really cold.

"Math textbooks open too page 29 and do questions 5-23," stated Miruka.

I opened the math text book and scanned the pages, and heard Momiji sigh.

I poked his shoulder, "Do you need help?" I asked.

Momiji turned around nodding.

After I explained the rules and examples Momiji smiled.

"So you get it?" I whispered.

Momiji shook his head, "This part of math is hard."

"Well, look at my work." I offered.

Momiji stared at my work with a serious expression in his face, and then went, "EH, why did this 7 change to 56?"

"Simple, look at this," I whispered pointing to my rough work.

"OHHHHHHH!" Momiji stated a little too loudly getting a bunch of stares.

Before I even had a chance to react, the bell rang, school had ended.

Momiji grabbed his things before turning to me.

"Are you working today?" he asked.

"Nope, I got things to do today," I replied softly.

"OH, well could I borrow your math note book to study from?" he asked blushing.

I handed my notebook to him, "Hai, of course."

He smiled and ran out of the room with a cheer.

I looked around and went downstairs to the detention hall. I walked in and spotted Hatsuharu Sohma. He didn't react when I came in. I looked around it was pretty much like any other room but larger and with almost no bookshelves.

"Haru, you got detention…why?" Yuki asked poking his head in the room.

"Simple some baka in my classroom was really annoying and I smacked at the back of the head," Hatsuharu stated stretching.

'He's here cause of me!' I thought sadly.

"Haru, how many times have…Hatake-san why are you here?" Yuki stated shocked.

"I was late this morning, President Takei gave me a detention" I said whispering.

"That's why that BIGGER BAKA came!" shouted Hatsuharu.

"Who is this baka?" asked Takei walking in right after Yuki had left.

"Oh...a manga character," Hatsuharu lied walking up too me.

"Sit down Hatsuharu Sohma!" demanded Takei.

"I am," Hatsuharu said sitting in front of me.

Takei then got called out and Hatsuharu looked at me.

I looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"Gomen, Hatsuharu-san I didn't mean for you too get detention," I whispered.

"Call me Haru," Haru replied.

I nodded to answer him.

"Where do you eat your lunch?" Haru asked.

"Umm, in the girls bathroom." I lied.

"Interesting," he replied smiling.

I started to cough and badly.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked.

"Yes," I whispered slightly red.

The door slid open and a pissed off Takei came in and yelled, "YOUR FREE OF DENTENTION, GO HOME!"

Haru laughed and got up and left.

I put my earphones on and left the classroom, almost bumping into Haru. I walked past him and heard him walk up too me.

"Nice hair," he stated winking.

"You too," I mumbled.

When we were out of the school Haru went on his own way.

I re-entered the school and went into the washroom. I lifted my shirt and looked in the mirror. My old scars were almost gone but the new ones that I had gotten before I left home were still red and blue.

"Why did I have to remember that time when I was 5," I whispered to my reflection, before leaving the school.

* * *

**Me: **This chapter made no sense but, meh...please review...please.

**Kyo: **Quit begging.

**Me: **sighs


End file.
